


set your phone alight

by size8font (sugasuga)



Series: NCT prompt fills [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugasuga/pseuds/size8font
Summary: prompt fills  '(337): stop it with the monkey emojis. it’s like sexting with curious george'johnny wants jaehyun to take responsibility for the way he looks during practiceand to also stop using monkey emojis
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: NCT prompt fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159502
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	set your phone alight

**Author's Note:**

> I have a g-doc of fic prompts and so many of them seemed to fit so here we are I hate everything. 
> 
> i guess also happy birthday boys, lol.

Jaehyun is entirely minding his own business when his phone vibrates violently from where he dropped it on his bed earlier. He can’t see it, so it’s probably migrated under the blankets as much as Jaehyun has; enough so he doesn’t catch a cold post-shower, enough so he’s not overheating. The movie he stuck on when he flopped on his bed is still playing, though Jaehyun isn’t really sure what is going on now, having been walking that fine line between awake and asleep. 

God he feels tired. 

His phone buzzes again in an angry demand for attention and Jaehyun swats a hand in its general direction, wincing as his sore muscles protest gross motor movements. He probably shouldn’t have hit the gym after drilling choreo, but it’s been hard to find time when the company packs their schedules and the competition between male idols these days is  _ fierce.  _

It’s just after the third disgruntled buzz when Jaehyun’s fingertips brush against the plastic of his phone case and the sleep heavy part of his brain argues for ignoring whoever it is, but Jaehyun was not raised (and then subsequently conditioned by his chosen career) to ignore messages sent at normal evening hours - and it was still normal evening hours, no matter how much his sleep brain tried to convince him otherwise. It could very well be his mother messaging him. 

Jaehyun turns his phone so he can see it properly; his lock screen lights up with the most recent notifications - messages from some of the group chats, push notifications from instagram, calendar reminders - and there sitting proudly at the top:  _ john suh has attached an image.  _

Jaehyun's stomach flips. 

He thumbs open the notification, keys in his passcode, and is greeted by a grey image loading box because  _ damn their shitty dorm internet _ , so scrolls up to the new messages added to their chat. 

_ [john suh]  _

hey

u up

??

[.img]

And then the image loads and it’s Johnny looking  _ very _ soft; hoody, gently mussed hair falling into his eyes, shoulders propped on his pillows, and a lazy smile across his lips. 

Jaehyun feels heat dust his cheeks and collect in his belly and  _ oh _ he wasn’t expecting  _ this _ today, but it’s not unwelcome. It’s very  _ much  _ welcome and Jaehyun heaves himself off his bed to switch off the main room light, click the door lock softly and check that the rest of his dorm mates were still laughing in their cramped living space (they were, thanks to half-day-only-afternoon schedules tomorrow). He flops back down on the bed, pulling the covers half over his face, half over his body, making sure the stretched neck of his old t-shirt shows off enough of his collar bones and snaps a photo to send back to Johnny. 

_ [jyh.jjh] _

no

[.img]

  
  


The little (1) by his return image disappears almost immediately after the photo loads into the chat and Jaehyun imagines Johnny’s face as he opens the image, the furrow in his brow, the way his eyes darken, and his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Jaehyun enjoys being a tease and there is a definite heat building in his groin. 

[ _ john suh] _

u look so softttttt. 

  
  


_ [jyh.jjh] _

oh yeah?

The last residues of sleepy fog clear from his mind and he is very much awake now. His whole body is  _ very much awake _ and sleepy-brain has taken a backseat in favour of sexed-up monkey brain flexing his fingers as they tap idly on the side of his phone and the waistband of his shorts respectively. Waiting for Johnny’s next message.

_ [john suh] _

yeah.

u look so good. 

u looked good today at practice too 

As Jaehyun is typing out his reply another set of messages come in and they go straight to Jaehyun’s dick. 

_ [john suh] _

i made so many mistakes today

watching u

in those sweats

u should take respoNsibility

The thought of Johnny watching him in the large practice room mirrors, fixated on the way Jaehyun’s body moves and holds through the steps is the last straw for Jaehyun’s patience and he palms his half-hard cock through his shorts. 

_ [jyh.jjh] _

come over

He snaps and attaches an  _ excellent _ thirst trap image - shirt pushed up above his belly button, thumb hooked in the waistband of his shorts, pulling slightly, outline of his dick visible from the stretched fabric and just enough skin on show. 

_ [john suh] _

Fuck

i want to

Johnny sends another image, and Jaehyun’s brain short circuits. Johnny is shirtless, abs in full view and mesmerising. Jaehyun’s eyes wander over skin he’d really rather be touching, down to where Johnny has one hand resting on the sheets rumpled over the tops of his thighs, boxers still on, but dick obviously hard. The definition of  _ wanting to _ .

Jaehyun swallows thickly. 

_ [john suh] _

can’t tho

stupid jcc filming thing

early

_ No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  _ Jaehyun’s monkey brain provides helpfully. That is the  _ opposite _ of where this should be going. He wants to feel Johnny’s warm skin under his hands and up against him. Wants to lick and touch and taste and bite and  _ mark. _ Wants Johnny’s large hands on his thighs, on his waist, on his back reminding him to behave. Wants to have Johnny’s sinful fucking lips around his dick, making his bones dissolve into nothing but blissed out pleasure. 

Jaehyun pouts.

He looks for a sticker to send back, one that adequately sums up his annoyance but none seem to fit until his thumb catches the large crying monkey face in his frequently used emojis.

He sends it. 

_ [jyh.jjh] _

call?

Jaehyun’s dick is crying out for attention, but he’d really rather see Johnny’s face when he starts touching himself. Or at the very least hear his voice. He fists himself over his shorts, the friction harsh and  _ not enough _ . He imagines it’s Johnny’s hand and changes movements to lighter, teasing strokes as he tries to stifle a moan by biting down on his lip. Johnny’s hands are so good - long fingers, warm, wide palms. They make his dick twitch. 

_ [john suh] _

can’t do that either

someone s strea

streaming

_ Urgh _ . Jaehyun hates hates  _ hates _ schedules and  _ work _ and how utterly unfair this is. His dick throbs in his shorts and his heart squeezes in his chest. He chooses another sad monkey and sends it. Six times. 

_ [john suh] _

dude, stop it 

with the monkey emoji’s

it’s like 

sexting with 

curious george

Jaehyun rolls over onto his front so he can have both hands on his phone as he types out his reply. 

_ [jyh.jjh] _

Oh is that what we’re doing?

He grinds his hips down a little into the mattress to relieve a little of the pressure that’s been building. 

_ [john suh] _

Jae my dick is hard

I am touching it

s

Ounds like sexting to me

_ [jyh.jjh] _

But you haven’t said anything dirty

Jaehyun relishes the wait for Johnny’s next reply. He balances his phone on the pillow in front of him and shoves a hand under his shorts, under the waistband of his boxers and finally  _ finally  _ touches his dick. He rubs a little at the head, collecting the precome that’s been slowly making a wet spot in his underwear since this started, and lazily moves his hand as much as he can with the awkward, squashed angle. His eyes feel like they’re boring holes into the screen of his phone waiting for Johnny’s next message. 

_[john suh]_

U make me wanna 

Ruin u

With how good u look all the 

damn time

Jaehyun groans low, biting his pillow as his brain helpfully cycles through countless memories of Johnny’s eyes darkening with lust as he steps closer, crawls over, curls under Jaehyun, caging him in with the sole intention of leaving him completely and totally winded and aching and  _ needy _ . Jaehyun whines and rolls onto his back once more, hand moving maddeningly slowly over his dick. He doesn’t want to come like this, it’s too close to how it  _ used to be _ , with his imagination filling in the blanks, and not close enough to how it  _ is _ , with Johnny’s hot breaths in his ear, whispering filth he knows Jaehyun will react to. 

It’s a challenge to type back now, and Jaehyun really hopes whoever is streaming on the fifth floor really hurries the fuck up.

_ [jyh.jjh] _

tell me

what u’d do

nd i’ll tell u

how i’ll suck

U off

Jaehyun waits a moment, both to check that Johnny hadn’t said anything else, and to calm down a little. His breathing is erratic and his dick is practically screaming for more attention than he’s giving it. But he can’t let Johnny do all the work.

_ [jyh.jjh] _

I know u love my mouth :)

I’ll get u nice nd

wet

with my tongue

then let u

fuck my face

His hand is back on his dick instantly, spreading the wetness collecting at the head to ease the slide. Jaehyun’s mind is filled with nothing but  _ Johnny _ . It should be embarrassing that Jaehyun is already like this, body taught and on edge, so worked up when they’ve barely exchanged messages; but it’s  _ Johnny _ and Jaehyun’s rational brain rarely sticks around for things concerning Johnny. 

Jaehyun’s phone buzzes again, his unoccupied hand grasping for it wildly before holding it up dangerously as he tries to see the screen to key in his passcode. He gets it on the third try, and his chat with Johnny opens. 

_ [john suh] _

Ffuck 

U hv no idea how

hard it was to not

shove u up against the mirrors 

after practice 

There’s a pause in Johnny’s messages and Jaehyun shudders, fingers squeezing at a sensitive spot on his dick as his breath catches waiting for what Johnny says next.

_ [ _j_ ohn suh] _

i shouldve

once everyone left

pushed u up

nd held u there

opened u up for me

Ur always so needy for me

yoonoh

Jaehyun keens at that. Johnny using his name sends his brain somewhere else, and Jaehyun is probably being loud enough now for the rest of the dorm to figure out something is going on. He doesn’t care, as he fists his dick faster, hips bucking up to meet his hand. He lifts his other arm up from where it fell onto the pillow above his head, fingers still gripping the sides of his phone and Jaehyun is genuinely surprised he has the coherence to type. 

_ [jyh.jjh] _

john

johnny

need u

please

call?

Jaehyun doesn’t have to wait long at all before Johnny’s contact photo is filling up his whole phone screen, video call request buzzing, and Jaehyun thumbs accept so fast he almost drops his phone. And then it’s Johnny’s actual real-time face, his chest heaving, full lips swollen and red from where he’d been biting at them, hair wonderfully dishevelled and eyes dangerously dark. 

Jaeyhun  _ whines _ . 

‘Hi to you too,’ Johnny chuckles, and Jaehyun follows his eyes move, drinking all of Jaehyun in ‘fuck babe, you look amazing.’

‘’M close,’ Jaehyun breathes, biting his lower lip, which earns him a deep growl from Johnny. ‘Wanted to see your face.’ 

‘Tell me what else you want,’ Johnny’s voice is so low, so inviting, that Jaehyun wants to fall apart. Jaehyun can hear, despite the honey smooth, that Johnny is also close, his breath is short and Jaehyun can hear the sounds of lube-slick skin through his phone’s shitty speakers.

‘I want,’ Jaehyun inhales sharply as he twists his wrist just right ‘your hands on my dick and,  _ uh _ ’ he groans ‘want you to m-mark me up.’ Jaehyun trips on his words as he works himself faster. 

‘Mm,’ Johnny’s also making those small, choked off noises that Jaehyun loves to hear. He can tell that Johnny is trying to stay quiet, doing a much better job of it than Jaehyun is, and it’s tightening the coil in Jaehyun's stomach that  _ he’s  _ making stoic, composed Johnny come undone. Jaehyun whines again, and without anything to keep him quiet it’s louder than he intended. 

‘ _ Fuck _ ,’ Johnny breathes, and Jaehyun watches as he tenses, ‘I’m close too. Show me what you look like.’ Johnny moves his phone away, showing Jaehyun what he wants him to do. All Jaehyun is registering is Johnny’s chest, his abs, and his fist around his dick (his  _ dick,  _ Jaehyun’s sex monkey brain is very much hung up on Johnny’s dick), as he moves his fist, flicks it, twists it. Jaehyun wants to taste so badly, he forgets what Johnny has asked him to do. 

‘ _ Show me’ _ Johnny asks again, his voice lower, tone laced with something that makes Jaehyun’s cock throb as the coil in his belly winds tighter, and he wouldn’t mind exploring  _ that  _ later. Jaehyun moves his arm so his body up to mid-thigh is visible for Johnny. 

‘Good boy. God Yoonoh, you’re, you’re -’

Johnny doesn’t even get to finish his sentence before Jaehyun comes all over himself. His back arching clean off the bed as his toes curl under the blanket. He sees stars behind his eyelids and all the tension floods out of him as he flops back against his mattress, boneless and spent. Jaehyun opens his eyes just in time to see Johnny’s head tip back, throat bared as he comes, and the image sears itself into Jaehyun’s mind. 

‘Wow,’ Jaehyun hears himself breathe, once Johnny seems to be back on the same plane of existence, though he’s looking at Jaehyun with pupils still blown and his breathing is heavy. 

‘Wow yourself.’ Johnny shoots back with a chuckle, and Jaehyun can hear the rustle of a wet tissue packet on Johnny’s side of the call. Jaehyun pouts when he remembers that he’s going to have to clean himself up. 

He watches as concern knits itself onto Johnny’s brow as he catches Jaehyun’s facial expression, and Jaehyun holds up his sticky hand to the screen before Johnny can say anything. ‘I’m gonna have to have the suspicious second shower,’ Jaehyun clarifies, and Johnny laughs. 

‘Oh no, how terrible,’ the mirth in Johnny’s voice is clear and Jaehyun pulls a face. ‘Ok, Ok. It’s terrible. Did you eat yet?’

Jaehyun shakes his head, ‘Not a lot. I had a snack after the gym but nothing substantial.’ His stomach growls in response. ‘Yeah, I should eat.’ 

‘Ok, wash up then get some food, yeah?’ Johnny sounds so  _ soft _ again, and Jaehyun is about halfway to getting lost in his eyes through video chat before Jaehyun’s stomach makes itself known again. Yeah he should really eat.

But soft Johnny tugs at something Jaehyun doesn’t know quite where in his heart(?) his mind(?) his  _ soul(??) _ and it’s hard to hang up the call. He feels foolish, they see each other almost every day, they practically live in each other's pockets save for separate dorms, but still it’s not enough.    
  


‘I miss you, John.’ Jaehyun says quietly, and he’s sure that Johnny didn’t catch it until a small, slow smile pulls at Johnny’s lips.

‘I miss you too,’ Johnny’s voice is soft but sure, ‘We’ll look at our schedules tomorrow and see where we can match up, OK? Now go shower, go eat.’ 

‘Ok.’ Jaehyun makes absolutely no motion to move, he can feel himself smiling goofily and he probably looks weird as he just stares at Johnny’s sleepy face. 

‘I’m gonna end the call now, you creep.’ Johnny waves and Jaehyun waves his gross hand back, breathing a very quiet bye before he can say anything else. 

Shower, then food. 

And somewhere in between, dealing with whatever the rest of his dorm throw at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> so nct resurrected my fic-writing. Blame the whole goddamn lot of them I have not been active for literal years.  
> Hope you enjoyed it~ kudos/comments appreciated :) 
> 
> Ideas are always welcome, if you wanna get in touch you can send a carrier pigeon or smth .


End file.
